goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Sun: Dark Dawn
Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (黄金の太陽 漆黒なる夜明け Ōgon no Taiyō: Shikkokunaru Yoake / Golden Sun: Dark Dawn in Japanese), announced on June 2nd, 2009 at E3 2009, is the third game in the Golden Sun series. Originally shown as "Golden Sun DS", the game was revealed to have the subtitle "Dark Dawn" at E3 2010 on June 15th, 2010. This subtitle is described by the Takahashi Brothers as "core to the story" and will become relevant and understandable as the story goes on, but they say that because "Dark" and "Dawn" are essentially opposites, it can be considered as "darkness and light, destruction and revival." http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960545-golden-sun-dark-dawn/55678785 The announcement of this title comes over five years after the release of The Lost Age in 2003, the fact of which game director Shugo Takahashi expresses "more than a fair bit of regret about". http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3180494. Producer Hiroyuki Takahashi says in an interview in the Japanese-language famitsu magazine that unlike the two Game Boy Advance Golden Sun games, Dark Dawn is a stand-alone title. However, as he says, they will "try to bring player the enjoyment of imagining what the world will be like after the story ends. " He also says "the first two games are prologues of this series. From this game on, it's the main story." http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960545-golden-sun-dark-dawn/55678785 How this statement is worded and whether it implies that there may be further material after Dark Dawn is up for debate. An August 30th, 2010 press release describes the premise like so: "Taking place 30 years after the events of ''Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age for the Game Boy™ Advance system, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn introduces a new generation of heroes that are struggling to survive in a radically changed world. What begins as a simple journey to rescue a lost friend turns into a dramatic quest to save the land from catastrophe as players are drawn into a world full of magical energy."'' For information about hoaxes and fan speculation prior to this game's confirmation, see Golden Sun 3 Prerelease Speculation. Plot and Setting At present, there remain details of the game's story and setting that are unrevealed; however, the names of the primary playable characters seen in E3 trailers and demo footage from both 2009 and 2010 have been confirmed to be Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell, and they are confirmed by the 2010 press release to be the children of the previous Golden Sun characters, with Matthew being the son of Isaac. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfmK-0ALkEs In addition, an August 2010 trailer released in Japan shows a fourth playable character named Crown. The blond-haired blue trench coat-wearing adult that Matthew is seen speaking with in some screenshots released by IGN remains to be explained. What has been revealed for certain about the plot from E3 2010 is that it will revolve around the failure of the Golden Sun to restore peace to the world, apparently due to something "going wrong" with the Golden Sun during its return to the world of Weyard, and it will take place 30 years after the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. In E3 2009, there was some teaser text released, and what follows is what is known of that text: :...of a disaster the likes of which had never been seen before. :The heavens stormed. The lands quaked. The seas raged. Across the land, people prepared for the end of the world. :The tale spread that this calamity was caused by some unknown soul who had released a forbidden power upon the world. E3 2010 saw an extended trailer, revealing more dungeon and battle gameplay, more footage of summons that seem new yet based on summons from previous games, some Psynergy effects, and the Dark Dawn subtitle. More of the game's initial premise is revealed through a series of taglines: :"A generation has passed since the Golden Sun rose above Weyard..." :"The world has been reborn." :"The Golden Sun was supposed to bring life back to the world. But something has gone wrong." :"A new generation must rise to the challenge." :"And they must do everything in their power to drive back evil." , having a darker hair color and a normal-looking brown leather jacket.]] The trailer shows that the embodiment and/or result of whatever it was that "has gone wrong" is the appearance of dark spheres across Weyard that may be akin to black holes, such as near one town that the playable characters and some NPCs are seen watching. These are described by Nintendo's E3 press release as Psynergy Vortexes that suck in all Psynergy from both Adepts and the land itself, and the plot initially concerns the main characters being drawn into the mystery behind these phenomena. The floor demo at E3 2010, according to Golden Sun Realm and shown in this video, granted the opportunity to explore the game's beginning town and interact with NPCs. The town, the one most often seen in the screenshots, is the place where the survivors of the destroyed town of Vale now live, and the background music is an arrangement of the Vale theme. One of the buildings in the town is a cottage where the "Heroes of Vale", among them confirmed to be Isaac, now live. This town is apparently in relatively close proximity to Bilibin, and Bilibin itself apparently owns a much larger area of land. Lord McCoy, however, has stepped down from his position. Confirmed NPC gossip says that Sol Sanctum, formerly hidden from world knowledge 3 decades beforehand, became widely known about after the Golden Sun's appearance. More of the new state of the world of Weyard is hinted at; the continents have grown in size and expanded within the 30 years since the appearance of the Golden Sun, and the landscape itself has been changed by the Golden Sun; the Goma Range, formerly a mountain range that walled off sections of the continent, is now a crevice-filled highland. Apparently, people living outside this new village think of the Golden Sun less as a blessing and more of a curse, and some places outside of town outright resent both the heroes of the previous games and Adepts in general. The four-page article that appeared in a Japanese-language Famitsu article that was released in July, when translated, tells that the suppressed elemental powers that were released into the world at the end of The Lost Age were so great that they effectively aroused a recreation of heaven and earth. Natural disasters proceeded to transpire all across the world, and Weyard's equivalent to the Earth's crust became displaced, causing the continents themselves to be quite different 30 years later by the time Dark Dawn takes place. Peace has more-or-less returned to these lands after healing from the wounds created by the Golden Sun, and the world's people now dwell in towns and villages amongst natural backdrops that have become more vivid than before. But, due to the chaos that Alchemy's release had caused, people across the world have differing opinions on the ones who released it, the previous games' protagonists, also known as the "Warriors of Vale". Some recognize that they saved the world, but others would go so far as to think they are the ones who destroyed it. Their children would carry this burden both before and during Dark Dawn, having grown up respected by some and despised by others. In regards to the questions of whether the now-adult characters from the previous games will make appearances in this game, Shugo Takahashi simply says that while Camelot can't divulge this quite yet, there will be surprises in regards to this. The next generation of protagonists, in the meantime, will be exploring catacombs representing ancient civilizations as a main part of their journey. Gameplay , but it is riding upon a locomotive.]] The game features a world with 3D environments and entirely 3D battles, and it will feature touch-screen stylus control that is optional; stylus control will appear as an additional way of controlling the functions that can otherwise be handled by the base control scheme from previous games, with touchable icons on screen that quickly and easily select and use Psynergy shortcuts. The ability to handle the controls without the stylus is affirmed by the game's producer in a 1up.com developer interview. Videos of E3 show this to be the case with Psynergy like Move and a new "Fireball" Psynergy that can burn objects on the field from a distance. Translation of a French-language report on the game at E3 indicates that the battle camera may be manually rotated during combat using the stylus.http://boards.goldensunrealm.com/index.php?topic=19833.msg422454#msg422454 Attendees to E3 2009 reported that the demo of the game that was available on the show floor consisted entirely of a short playable segment where the protagonist could be controlled to walk around, but do little else other than cross a bridge. As soon as the end of the area is reached, the demo fades into the 2009 gameplay trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lm3-RRgXtnI The trailer itself shows Matthew the protagonist walking through various cavernous and rocky locations in 3D, and shows several battles in 3D as well, featuring completed models of the three first-known playable characters as well as models of various monsters. Summon sequences are the aspect of the battles shown with the most emphasis in both trailers and hands-on demos on both E3 conventions. Discernible from one video of the hands-on 2009 trailer is a feature where the top screen of the DS shows the party's Djinn walking around in 2D while the battle takes place in 3D below.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXNYGt8gRQo When a summon sequence is used, Djinn from the upper screen visibly disappear, as though that is how the game represents Djinn On Standby being used up for summons. Summons shown amongst the various videos of E3 material and screenshots are Ramses, Atalanta, Eclipse, Neptune, Kirin, perhaps Megaera and Procne (but both seemingly darker as though "corrupted"), perhaps Boreas (but seemingly attached to a steam locomotive), perhaps Azul (though it has arms), and what appears to be a water-based summon resembling a woman on a Hippocamp riding in and calling forth a tidal wave to wash over the enemy monsters; portions of the fan community allege this to be a redesign of Nereid, particularly because two Mercury Djinn on the top are seen disappearing when she is summoned, which was the same amount and element of Djinn needed to summon Nereid in the previous two games. This and other aspects of the game remain unconfirmed, though. and a new wolf-man-like monster.]] Familiar Psynergy make a 3D reappearance as well, such as the Move Psynergy being used to shift statues around, Matthew apparently using a Psynergy of the Thorn Psynergy series, Tyrell using a Psynergy of the Fire Psynergy series, and Karis using purple lightning Psynergy that is labeled Plasma in videos of the demo. It is also confirmed that there will be at least a maximum of four playable characters in a given battle like in previous games, with some shots showing a blond-haired adult in a blue trench coat and a character similar to Tyrell but having darker brown hair and a brown leather jacket as part of the party. A shot of the "Dark Megaera" summon indicates that there will at some point be a character present in the party named "Crown", but his/her smaller amount of HP might suggest a caster-style Adept, which is not the warrior-style adept the two unnamed characters' appearances and weapons would suggest. This trailer shows Crown as a petit character with blue hair and a heavy blue outfit, holding a staff in much the same way Mia did. An August 30th press release claims that there are "more than 70 unique Djinn", lending credence to the hypothesis that all of the same 72 Djinn from The Lost Age will be returning and that there won't be any new Djinn. (Lending further credence to this from a plot perspective is that all of the Djinn are released from Mt. Aleph into the world at the start of Golden Sun, and all of the Djinn in the world are collected at the end of The Lost Age, indicated by the Anemos Inner Sanctum lobby requiring all 72 Djinn of that game to operate.) Various videos, screenshots, and magazine scans also suggest that while all the Djinn are the returning individuals from previous game, it may be the case that each Djinni gets its own design that makes it look different from all the other Djinn of the same element. E3 2010 Floor Demo material More recently posted videos by GameTrailers.com in its "E3 All-Access Gameplay" series as well as other videos showcase portions of the game's floor demo, which is all presented in American English as though it would be present in the game's North American release. Part 1, as well as this extended-length video, shows the demo's "Adventure Mode", a mode that emphasizes puzzle-solving with Psynergy. The player guides Matthew into an outdoors, fenced-in area that NPCs name the "Psynergy Training Grounds", where Matthew will "learn how to wield the powers of a Warrior of Vale". He goes around helping Djinn that have problems and instruct him (in English) on how to use his utility Psynergy to help them out. Self-referential series humor exists in this level, for along the way Matthew is to use his Fireball to destroy posters emblazoned with the likenesses of a red monster resembling a Slime Beast, Tret, and Saturos. First, Matthew comes across a Mars Djinni attempting to use the Fireball utility Psynergy to burn the Slime Beast poster remotely, but it keeps missing, so Matthew burns it himself. Burning the poster drops down a bridge that leads him to the next puzzle, a classic log-rolling puzzle, and he uses Move to move an earth pillar off the tail of a Venus Djinni. Beyond the log-rolling puzzle, a Jupiter Djinni partially hidden in a tree claims that it is stuck within its branches, so Matthew climbs up the tree to free it. While standing on top of the tree, he then uses Fireball to burn off an elevated poster of Tret's angry face, showing a smiling Tret poster underneath and dropping another bridge to the final area; a Mercury Djinni on a tall platform cannot get down, so Matthew Moves a pair of earth pillars onto two of three water spouts in front of the platform so that he can ride the third up to it. The Djinni moves down to the ground, and Matthew uses Fireball to burn a moving poster of Saturos. The screen shifts to a congratulation message from a Venus Djinni, who then tells the player to try a dungeon. hops across platforms in a dungeon room with Move-able statues.]] The dungeon portion of the Adventure Mode demo first has Matthew going through a winding hall, past a door that cannot be opened at the moment, and reaches a room where a message suddenly intones "When the great Earth gem moves, its power will open the way forward." Matthew goes onto an altar and uses Move to shift the gem into the empty tile below its position, which lights up the display behind it and activates the door from earlier. Matthew goes to the door, opens it up by stepping on the now-glowing floor switch in front of it, and proceeds to the room with many hoppable pillars scattered across an abyss. By using Move on various Move-able statues onto glowing floor tiles, Matthew makes more platforms rise out of the abyss, and eventually he reaches the room's exit. This is where the Adventure Mode demo ends. Part 2 from GameTrailers, as well as a NintendoWorldReport video, an RPGamer video, and a hands-on report post by a member at the fansite Golden Sun Realm, show and describe the battle system that is featured in the "Battle Mode" portion of the demo. This demo confirms many battling features from the GBA Golden Sun games returning for Dark Dawn, including weapons like Witch's Wand and Broad Axe, weapons "howling" to deal critical strikes as though they are dealing Unleashes (though both the Broad Axe and Witch's Wand howl to produce "Critical Strike", and Broad Axe did not have an Unleash in previous games), Djinn that are Set to increase class and can be Unleashed in battle (and different Djinn now have different outward appearances), the fact that the currency is still called Coins, Psynergy series both old and new, and the familiar Summon system (similar in every way except for the apparent removal of the single-Djinn summons named after the elements themselves). The actual footage shows what an in-game Venus Djinni describes as "the battle demo, where you'll fight through three rounds of combat that get harder as you go!" The first round is against two each of weak "Flutter Seed" and "Rat Skulk" enemies, the second is against one Skeleton and one Dread Hound (which now has three heads), and the third and last fight is against one highly durable "Ogre Titan", which looks and behaves exactly like a Troll. Viewers noticed one particular gameplay aspect that had been changed since the GBA Golden Sun games; if multiple Adepts are set to attack the same individual monster, but the monster is felled by an earlier Adept, the later Adepts will now redirect their attack to one of the other monsters instead of defaulting to the Defend command (Defend remains a selectable battle command, however). It was also in these videos where American English differences from the Japanese version were more apparent, such as PP (meaning "Psynergy Points") instead of EP (meaning "Energy Points", the Japanese equivalent), and the Mars Adept party member's name being Tyrell instead of "Terrell". This video shows that in the battle demo, the three playable Adepts have Psynergy series similar to Adepts in previous games and are at a somewhat intermediate level, and the select Djinn Set on each Adept are Djinn returning from previous games as well. Matthew, the Venus Adept, has the Venus Djinn Flint and Steel Set onto him, and his Psynergy consists of Ragnarok, Quake and Earthquake, Spire, Cure and Cure Well, and Growth. Tyrell, the Mars Adept, has the Mars Djinn Fever and Torch, and his Psynergy consists of Heat Wave, Flare and Flare Wall, "Starburst" (formerly Blast) and Nova, Volcano, and Fireball. Karis, the Jupiter Adept, has the Jupiter Djinn Gust and Waft Set onto her, and her Psynergy consists of the all-new Fresh Breeze and Healthy Wind, Plasma, Whirlwind, Impact, and Sleep. The Kirin summon sequence returns in the game, and it resembles the humanoid on the flaming animal merging together into a rushing flame before barreling through enemies. E3 2010 Press Release The official press release contains the following text: Extended Gallery File:GSDDMatthew.jpg|Official promotional art of Matthew File:GSDDTerrell.jpg|Official promotional art of Tyrell File:GSDDKaris.jpg|Official promotional art of Karis File:E32010IGN1.jpg|Matthew riding a steam-powered gondola lift. File:E32010IGN4.jpg|The three playable characters and the fourth blond adult. File:E32010IGN5.jpg|A battle scene with Matthew and Karis, launching an energy ball at a lone enemy. File:E32010IGN6.jpg|Matthew exploring the dark purple caves seen in previous trailers. File:E32010IGN7.jpg|Matthew at an armory. File:E32010IGN8.jpg|Matthew at a dungeon with a large goddess statue. File:E32010IGN10.jpg|A battle shot with multiple enemies getting assaulted by fire. File:E32010IGN11.jpg|A battle shot with Matthew using the Venus Djinni Flower. File:E32010IGN15.jpg|The Neptune summon sequence in 3D. File:E32010IGN17.jpg|What appears to be the Megaera summon sequence, but apparently "darker". Note the name "Crown" on top. File:E32010IGN16.jpg|What appears to be the Procne summon sequence using a similarly "darker" color scheme. File:E32010IGN18.jpg|Matthew's party and the blond adult playing with fire in one cave. File:E32010IGN19.jpg|Matthew walking through a cliffside town, with a Mars Djinni visible above. File:E32010IGN20.jpg|A battle shot with fire being shot out against the opposition. File:Golden Sun DS Poster.jpg|The initial promotional art of Golden Sun DS showcasing the first known characters of Dark Dawn. File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss01 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a dungeon-style cave location File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss05 E3.JPG|Closer screenshot of the same area File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss01 E3.JPG|Ramses model close-up File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss02 E3.JPG|Ramses summon sequence spanning both DS screens File:NTR GoldenSunDS 01ss03 E3.JPG|Water-based summon appearing as a woman on a horse File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss02 E3.JPG|Atalanta summon sequence File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss03 E3.JPG|Eclipse summon sequence File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss04 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a rocky location File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss06 E3.JPG|E3 screenshot of a location with a monstrous flower File:NTR GoldenSunDS 02ss07 E3.JPG|Final E3 screenshot of a bridge against a sunset File:DDHouse.jpg|Offical art of the house shown in the trailer File:DDTown.jpg|Official art of the town shown in the trailer File:DDCave.jpg|Official art of the cave shown in the trailer Trivia *The August 2009 issue of the U.K.-circulated Official Nintendo Magazine made the erroneous claim that the main playable character seen in the E3 trailer, later known as Matthew, was Isaac himself, rather than a descendant of Isaac as confirmed by the E3 press release. http://i627.photobucket.com/albums/tt352/emeclipse/Golden_Sun_Scan_NitendoMag_Aug09_Is.png Nintendo Power reported him to be Isaac's son beforehand. *Prior to the official confirmation of its "Dark Dawn" subtitle, a Spanish-language site provided Golden Sun DS its own subtitle, "A New Dawn", late September 2009. http://www.vandal.net/noticia/41971/nintendo-revisa-fechas-de-lanzamiento/ It resembled what Reggie Fils-Aime metaphorically referred to the game at the unveiling of the sequel at E3 2009 (i.e. "2010 will bring a new dawn with Golden Sun DS"). External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *September 15, 2010 abilities trailer *August 30, 2010 press release *August 2010 Japanese Wii Nintendo Channel Trailer *E3 2010 Trailer **GameTrailers E3 2010 Floor Demo Part 1: Adventure Mode **GameTrailers E3 2010 Floor Demo Part 2: Battle Mode **E3 2010 Floor Demo Battle Mode footage by NintendoWorldReport **More E3 2010 Floor Demo general footage, featuring the playthrough of the demo dungeon **More E3 2010 Floor Demo footage by RPGamer, featuring the full battle mode and the exploration of the town. **DigitalChumps High-Definition Adventure demo playthrough part 1 and part 2 * 1up.com news storyabout E3 2009 * E3 2009 Gametrailer footage, showing 3D graphics, presented by Reggie Fils-Aime * Extended footage of gameplay from E3 2009 (close-up of bottom screen) ** Screenshot collage of above trailer * La Taberna del Adepto (Spanish) Magazine article compendium * September Famitsu scan, with translated version (9/9/10) * V-Jump scans with translation (8/23/10) * Further scans (8/7/10) * Scans from Shonen Jump magazine, with translation. (8/05/10) * Two scans of Japanese-language Famitsu with translation, and an accompanying 1up developer interview with the Takahashi brothers. (7/21/10) * [http://www.goldensunrealm.com/images/misc/nintendoeverything_golden_sun_ds.jpg Weekly Jump scan] and translation (7/14/10) de:Golden Sun DS Category:Golden Sun Category:Video games